superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
G.I. Joe: The Movie credits
Opening Logos * Sunbow Productions * Marvel Productions, Ltd. Opening Credits * A Sunbow and Marvel Production * "G.I. Joe: The Movie" * Starring ** Don Johnson as Lt. Falcon ** Burgess Meredith as Golobulus ** Sgt. Slaughter as Sgt. Slaughter * Casting by: Reuben Cannon & Associates · Cheryl Miller * Story Consultant: Buzz Dixon * Written by: Ron Friedman * Executive Producers: Margaret Loesch, Lee Gunther * Supervising Producer: Jay Bacal * Produced by: Joe Bacal, Tom Griffin * Co-Produced and Directed by: Don Jurwich Ending Credits * Cast * (in alphabetical order) ** Low Light - Charlie Adler ** Jinx - Shuko Akune ** Wet-Suit - Jack Angel ** Duke, Blowtorch, Lift-Ticket, Xamot - Michael Bell ** Motorviper - Greg Berger ** Taurus - Earl Boen ** Destro Iceberg - Arthur Burghardt ** Tomax - Corey Burton ** Beach Head - William Callaway ** Quick Kick - François Chau ** Zandar, Nemesis Enforcer, Scientist - Peter Cullen ** Dr. Mindbender - Brian Cummings ** Pythona - Jennifer Darling ** Tunnel Rat - Laurie Faso ** Dial-Tone - Hank Garret ** Serpentor - Dick Gautier ** Hawk - Ed Gilbert ** Slip Stream - Dan Gilvezan ** Zartan - Zack Hoffman ** Roadblock - Kene Hooliday ** Bazooka - John Hostetter ** Lt. Falcon - Don Johnson ** Scientist - Vernee Watson Johnson ** Doc - Buster Jones ** Cobra Commander, Gung Ho, Ripper, Televiper #1 - Chris Latta ** Lady J - Mary Lewis ** Baroness - Morgan Lofting ** Leatherneck - Chuck McCann ** Cross-Country - Michael McConnohie ** Law - Ron Ortiz ** Snow Job - Rob Paulsen ** Mainframe - Pat Pinney ** Red Dog - Poncie Ponce ** Heather Zarana - Lisa Raggio ** Flint - Bill Ratner ** Buzzer, Shipwreck, Hector Ramirez, Monkeywrench - Neil Ross ** Big Lob - Brad Sanders ** Thrasher - Ted Schwartz ** Sgt. Slaughter - Sgt. Slaughter ** Mercer - Christopher Tabori ** Scarlett - B.J. Ward ** Alpine - Lee Weaver ** Torch, Wild Bill - Frank Welker ** Lifeline - Stan Wojno Jr. * Voice Recording and Processing by: Wally Burr Recording * Voice Director: Wally Burr * Sound Processing: Joel Iwataki * ADR Voice Casting: Barbara Harris * Engineer: Joel Iwataki * Recording Coordinator: Ellen Burr * Talent Coordinator: Maddy Aaronson ** "Title Song" *** Music by: Ford Kinder and Spencer Michlin *** Lyrics by: Barry Harman *** Copyright © 1987 Wildstar Music, Inc. *** Copyright © 1987 Starwild Music, Inc. * Additional Music by: Robert J. Walsh, Jon Douglas * Post Production Services: Saturday Morning, Inc. Production Staff * Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano * Senior Manager of Production: Carole Weitzman * Production Managers: Barbara Donatelli, Nellina Lombardo, Masahisa Saeki * Executive Production Coordinator: Gene Pelc * Production Coordinators: Hildy Mesnick, Norio Kotsuka, Osamu Honma * Production Staff: Lizabeth Elliot, Dorothy Wells, Laurie Pessell * Character Design: Russ Heath, John Koch, Carol Lundberg * Background Design: Eufronio R. Cruz, Gary Montalbano, Lew Ott · The Brubaker Group * Storyboard Directors: Larry Houston, Boyd Kirkland, Will Meugniot, Frank Paur * Assistant Storyboard Artists: Bill Barry, Warren Greenwood, Jim Shull, Dave Simons, Romeo Tanghal, Michael Vosburg * Storyboard Editors: Shinji Shimizu, Yoshihiro Aso * Supervising Animation Directors: Ray Lee, Toshihiko Arisako * Assistant to Supervising Animation Director: Myrna Bushman * Animation Directors: Rudy Cataldi, Charlie Downs, Lillian Evans, John Freeman, Milton Gray, Bob Kirk, Bill Knoll, Robert Matz, Margaret F. Nichols, Karen Peterson, Stan Phillips, Tom Ray, Robert Shellhorn, Robert Treat * Animation Supervisor: Brian Ray * Assistant Animation Directors: Masahiro Hosoda, Akira Kugimaru, Kazuhiko Uramoto, Junichi Fujise, Jun Fukuda, Kim Chum Sik * Associate Story Consultant: Roger Slifer * Translator: Kayo Abe * Script Continuity: Yoshiko Hara * Supervising Film Editor: Steven C. Brown * Assistant Supervisors Post Production: Larry Whelan, Rick Gehr * Film Editor: David Hankins * Supervising Music Editor: Mark Shiney * Music Editors: Peter Collier, Robert Mayer * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Brian Courcier * Sound Effects Editors: Jim Blodgett, Allison Cobb, Karen Doulac, Ron Fedele, Dan Finnerty, Lenny Geschke, Brad Gunther, Warren Taylor, Mike Tomack * Dialogue Editor: George Probert * Assistant Editors: Dave Weathers, Ivan Bilancio, Heather Elliot, Tamra Fitzgerald, Pam Kimber * Re-Recorded at: B&B Sound Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: Jeffrey J. Haboush, Greg P. Russell * Re-Recording Recordists: Greg Chever, Ken Burton * Machine Room Operator: Jackson Schwartz * Dubbing Supervisor: Brian Courcier * Negative Cutting: Bob Lass * Opticals: F-Stop * Title Design: Bill Millar, Deena Burkett * Laboratory: Getty Film Lab Animated by: Toei Animation Co., Ltd. * Associate Producers: Masaharu Etoh, Tomoh Fukumoto * Chief Animator: Yoshitaka Yashima * Final Animation Checker: Masahiko Okura * Key Animators: Shingo Araki, Tsuneo Ninomiya, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Shigenobu Nagasaki, Shigeo Matoba, Koichi Arai, Michiyo Sakurai, Yoshinori Tanabe, Akira Shinoda, Yoshinobu Aobachi, Takashi Hyodo, Joji Oshima, Hirohide Shikishima, Hajime Kamegaki, Koichi Tsunoda, Kaoru Shinbo, Yoshihito Miki * Animator: Shinsaku Kozuma * Inbetween Animation Checkers: Tomoko Fukui, Atsushi Wakabayashi, Takehiro Iima, Tsutomu Sekine * Inbetween Animators: Hiroyuki Onodera, Akira Sato, Kiyoshi Maeda, Toshiyuki Ozawa, Yuji Kokai, Akihiro Saito, Naoki Miyahara * Background Supervisor: Dennis Venizelos * Background Art Direction: Andrew Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Robert Schaefer, Fred Warter * Background Designer: Yuji Ikeda * Background Painters: Kazuo Ebisawa, Toshikatsu Snauki, Shigenori Takada, Noriyoshi Doi, Shoichiro Sugiura, Miwako Ueda, Eiko Suda, Yoshiko Konno, Hiromitsu Shiozaki * Background Coordinator: Reiko Kitayama * Chief Cameraman: Shigeyoshi Ikeda * Animation Cameramen: Masafumi Imamura, Toshiharu Takei, Yukio Katayama, Yoichi Takanashi, Masao Shimizu, Kenji Machida, Tamio Hosoda, Yoshio Aiso, Masatoshi Fukui, Masaru Banzai, Motoi Takahashi * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Mary Ann Steward * Model Color Key: Marta Skwara * Ink and Paint Department Coordinators: Tomoko Ueki, Kazumitsu Matsusaka * Inkers: Myrna Gibbs, Britt Van der Nagel, Kimiyo Okunishi, Yoko Ohori * Painters: Beverly Berman, Chris Brown, Joann Cohn, Liane Douglas, Robin Draper, Britt Greko, Liza Hazlewood, Debbie Jorgensborg, May Kong, Pam Long, Jeanette Nouribekian, Carmen Noriega, Celeste McDonald Perry, Hannah Powell, Harriet Rossall, Heidi Shellhorn, Jane Woodward, Mitsuko Goto, Michiyo Sato, Junko Yamada, Sumiko Furuya, Masako Yamanouchi, Kiyomi Fujihashi, Yoshiko Sekiguchi, Kuniko Murata, Yoshiko Muramatsu, Yoko Arai, Masae Motohashi * Special Effects: Shoji Sato, Masayuki Kawachi, Chiaki Hirao, Noboru Sekiai, Yoshiaki Okada, Nobuhiro Shimokawa, Yukari Hashimoto * Color Checkers: Yoshihiro Maeda, Kazuo Kinugasa, Ikuko Okada * Xerox: Virginia Creamer, Bill Hudson, Sandy Kennedy, Akira Takahashi * Shipping Coordinator: Kevin Shaw * Technical Advisors: Bob Prupis, Steve Schwartz, Greg Berndtson, David Biebelberg, Kirk Bozigian, Ken Brook, Chris Brown, John Buntel, Guy Cassaday, Al Carosi, Fred Cohen, John Cook, Stuart Cook, Frank Coroneos, Steve D'Aguanno, Bob Darcy, Irving Dudley, George Dunsay, Eric Early, Fred Eddins, Jim Engle, Joseph Falvo, John Feroce, Brian Fontaine, Bill Ford, Jane Gapinski, Steven Gibree, John Gildea, Sid Good, Dave Guay, Doug Hart, Nancy Hazard, Debbie Heineman, Michael Heitner, Art Heller, Steven Heth, Tim Holmes, Bob Horne, Peter Hundertmark, Norm Jacques, Jeff Jones, Heide Kahme, Pat Kiley, Dan Klas, Dave Kunitz, Paul Kurnit, Moe Lallier, Rene Lavoie, David LeBlanc, John Lindsay, Matt Lizak, Wayne Luther, Richard Marcej, Kevin Masse, Cheryl McCarthy, Marcia Moll, Jerry Morino, Joe Morrone, Steve Neveu, Brian Ordung, Susan Marie Panettieri, Celeste Penachio, Mark Pennington, Andy Perlmutter, Bill St. Pierre, Jerry Pilkingeton, Suzanne Pollack, Jack Raiter, Steve Reiss, Jerry Reynolds, Mike Riley, Brent Robertson, Richard Rossi, Ron Rudat, Julie Rudd, Chuck Ruffino, Rob Rundbaken, Craig Salvage, Rosemary Serluca, Raul Soto, Howard Steinberg, John Sterling, George Thomas, Ed Torton, Hildy Travis, Pat Twohey, Bill Young * A Sunbow and Marvel Production * Prints by: Getty Film Lab * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * G.I. Joe® is a registered trademark of Hasbro Inc. Registered U.S. TM Office * The charactersd and events in this motion picture are fictional and have no relation to any real persons, living or dead. * This motion pictures is protected by the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplicatiion, copying or use of all or part of this motion picture will result in civil liabilities and/or criminal prosecution in accordance with applicable laws. * © MCMLXXXVI Sunbow Productions Inc. · © MCMLXXXVI Hasbro Inc. · All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Sunbow Productions Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Hasbro Category:Celebrity Home Entertainment Category:Rhino Home Video Category:Shout! Factory Category:G.I. Joe Category:Toei Animation